La Chasse au Père Noël
by Chalilodimun
Summary: À Poudlard, Noël est une occasion très particulière. C'est le jour où le grand Albus Dumbledore a décidé d'inventer un jeu. Un jeu mettant en scène le Père Noël et ses élèves. Mais derrière le visage de qui se trouve ce bon vieux bonhomme ? Bonnes fêtes à tous !


**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Il est 17h37 et je vais publier ma deuxième fanfiction. À la base, je ne savais même pas que j'allais écrire un OS pour Noël. L'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup alors que je regardais un dessin animé sur Noël avant-hier avec mon père et ma petite sœur. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom mais il était assez marrant et très enfantin. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a donné une histoire complètement différente mais bon. J'ai été poussé aussi à l'écriture par Didi Gemini qui m'avait envoyé son OS de Noël - elle ne l'avait par contre, pas encore terminé - pour que je le corrige (je suis sa bêta ^^ ).

Bref, j'ai donc écrit 17 pages en un temps record, je voulais absolument le publier aujourd'hui même si absolument personne n'était au courant que j'écrirai un OS pour Noël. Bref, je me répète et ça ne doit pas vous intéresser plus que ça, chers lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs ?).

**Disclaimer :**

_Cher Père Noël,_

_J'ai été très gentille cette année donc j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me donnes le mp3 que je veux depuis deux ans et tout plein de manga pour que je termine enfin les séries que j'ai commencées. Mais ce que je voudrais surtout, c'est que tu convainques_ _**J. K. Rowling ** de bien vouloir me léguer ses personnages de sa série **Harry Potter**, histoire que je puisse les utiliser comme je veux et enfin ne pas être hors-la-loi. Je souhaiterais aussi que tu transmettes mes remerciements au site **Wiki Harry Potter** qui m'aide beaucoup pour écrire et ne pas m'éloigner des livres._

_Amicalement,_

_Chalilodimun Angel (Chali)_

_P-S : Je tiens à trouver Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy saucissonnés l'un à l'autre au pied de l'arbre le 25 !_

**Rating :** T (à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si ça ne devrait pas plutôt être K+)

**Warning :** Ceci est une histoire mettant en avant une relation entre deux hommes. Pour ceux que cela gêne, je vous conseille de quitter cette page. Il n'y aura cependant que quelques petits baisers mal écrits.

L'histoire se passe après le tome 7, l'épilogue mis de côté. Je vous conseille d'avoir lu le dernier tome, sinon il y a un ou deux trucs que vous ne comprendrez pas.

**Synopsis :** À Poudlard, Noël est une occasion très particulière. C'est le jour où le grand Albus Dumbledore a décidé d'inventer un jeu. Un jeu mettant en scène le Père Noël et ses élèves. Mais derrière le visage de qui se trouve ce bon vieux bonhomme ?

**Musique de fond :** Et bien… pour coller à l'ambiance de Noël, que diriez-vous d'un Jingle Bell chanté à la japonaise par les seiyu de One Piece ? Tapez sur YouTube "Utae! Christmas Jingle Bell (One Piece Original Version)"

* * *

**La Chasse au Père Noël**

À Poudlard, Noël était une occasion très particulière.

Depuis quelques jours, une épaisse couche de neige avait déposé son manteau sur tout le parc, glaçant également le lac et les vitres du célèbre château. Ses hautes tours étaient aussi blanches que le ciel d'hiver. Des flocons tombaient sans discontinuer depuis le matin.

Pour les élèves qui n'avaient toujours vu que le mince dépôt froid qui se transformait rapidement en une neige grisâtre et sale au bout d'une journée de piétinement d'enfants surexcités par ce paysage qui sortait tellement de l'ordinaire, c'était une véritable source d'admiration et de contemplation. Surtout les plus jeunes, qui n'hésitaient pas à se jeter dans l'étendue blanche et à faire des batailles de boules de neige ou des bonhommes de neige, revenant trempés et bien souvent enrhumés dans leur salle commune.

Mais l'intérieur du château était encore plus magnifique, et indéniablement magique. Les professeurs se surpassaient chaque année au moment de la décoration, le professeur Flitwick étant le plus doué de sa baguette. Ainsi, les couloirs habituellement mornes et ternes malgré les tableaux et les statues se paraient soudain de multiples couleurs et de charmantes illusions venant agréablement surprendre les élèves lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient dans le château. Et même si Peeve s'assurait parfois d'interférer avec les sorts et d'offrir des cadeaux qui explosaient à la tête de ceux qui les recevaient, peignant leurs visages de couleurs étranges, l'ambiance était parfaite.

Un professeur – personne ne savait qui – avait eu l'étrange idée de mettre des guis aux endroits les plus improbables. Et dès que deux personnes passaient dessous, la plupart du temps sans s'en rendre compte, les branches du gui se déployaient et venaient enlacer les élèves, les forçant à s'embrasser, ce qui créait bien souvent des situations embarrassantes, tout particulièrement quand ces deux personnes étaient en train de se crêper le chignon ou lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un professeur et d'un élève.

Au bout de quelques jours, la quasi-totalité de Poudlard avait commencé à se balader dans les couloirs le nez en l'air et la baguette prête à servir. Mais bien entendu, il y en avait toujours quelques uns pour se faire surprendre, ce qui était notamment le cas pour un certain Neville Longdubat et quelques élèves appartenant à sa maison ainsi qu'à celle de Poufsouffle.

La Grande Salle avait été entièrement décorée. Un gigantesque sapin de Noël coupé par Hagrid trônait près de la table des professeurs. Il était magnifique avec des couleurs flamboyantes. Des petites bougies apparaissaient çà et là sur les branches de l'arbre. Les guirlandes changeaient régulièrement de forme et de couleur. Des boules en verre rejetaient des volutes de fumée verte, rouge, bleue ou jaune. Certaines ressemblaient à des Rapeltouts puisqu'elles gardaient les émanations. Différents objets discutaient entre eux et parfois se déplaçaient dans le sapin, s'amusant à faire sursauter leurs compagnons.

D'autres arbres de Noël – beaucoup moins importants – étaient disposés aux différents coins de la vaste salle et arboraient les couleurs des différentes Maisons. Chaque arbre était unique en son genre et correspondait tout à fait au caractère que l'on attribuait à la Maison qu'il représentait.

À cette époque de l'année, il ne restait jamais grand monde dans les méandres du château, les élèves rejoignant leur famille. L'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait, bien sûr, été une exception avec son bal de Noël qui avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. En général, il ne restait plus que les professeurs n'ayant pas de famille à voir – et ils étaient beaucoup –, les élèves orphelins et ceux qui ne s'entendaient pas avec leurs parents. Mais ce n'était qu'en général.

Et c'était parce qu'ils étaient peu nombreux que Dumbledore avait, de son vivant, inventé une autre bizarrerie que le professeur McGonagall voulait faire perdurer pour rendre hommage à la mémoire du vieux sorcier, au grand dam de certains élèves qui n'appréciaient que très peu l'ancien directeur. C'était cette invention qui faisait de Noël à Poudlard une occasion très particulière.

La veille du réveillon de Noël, un des élèves resté au château était désigné au hasard, et personne ne devait savoir qui avait été choisi. Celui-ci était alors le Père Noël. Les professeurs lui jetaient un sort qui lui permettait d'entrer n'importe où et lui donnaient des présents qu'il devait distribuer aux autres élèves sans que ceux-ci ne s'en aperçoivent. S'il réussissait à délivrer ses cadeaux sans être reconnu, il faisait gagner cent cinquante points d'un coup à sa maison. En revanche, s'il se faisait démasquer, il n'obtenait qu'un point par cadeau donné et devait être au service de l'élève qui avait deviné qui c'était jusqu'à la fin des vacances. À un titre purement divertissant bien sûr, il était strictement interdit de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre à mal l'élève et l'humilier dans une certaine mesure.

Cependant, si jamais le futur Père Noël refusait de jouer son rôle, il faisait perdre cinquante points à sa maison et récoltait une retenue à durée indéterminée pour le 25 décembre ainsi que deux autres placées aux moments les plus intéressants de l'année. Dumbledore souhaitait vraiment voir ses élèves participer à son petit jeu dans l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur.

Cette année-là, pour la première fois, cette bizarrerie était prise au sérieux. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'éloigner la guerre qui s'était terminée depuis seulement quelques mois et de ressortir les vieilles rivalités entre Maisons qui s'étaient faites beaucoup plus rares depuis la rentrée.

Cette année-là, ce fut McGonagall qui se leva de la chaise du directeur pour réclamer l'attention des élèves présents – une bonne quarantaine – et déclarer que le jeu « La Chasse au Père Noël » était lancé. Aussitôt qu'elle fut assise, des papiers voletèrent depuis le plafond pour finalement se poser devant les élèves, chacun en recevant un. Un sort permettait à l'élève l'ayant reçu d'être le seul à voir les mots écrits à la plume. Une fois que tout le monde eût lu son papier, ils se regardèrent suspicieusement, cherchant celui qui afficherait sur son visage qu'il avait été désigné.

Cette année-là encore, un Père Noël avait été choisi pour répandre la joie.

**o0O0o**

« Hé, Harry, tu me le dirais si tu étais le Père Noël ?

- Pas vraiment non, désolé pour toi Neville mais ça ne me tente pas d'être ton esclave.

- Et tu n'as pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

- Absolument aucune. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide avant de replonger dans le chocolat chaud qu'ils avaient eu la surprise – et le plaisir – de découvrir dans leur salle commune, ce matin. Le silence était total mais nullement embarrassant. Il était même plutôt reposant. Surtout après le réveil brutal qu'ils avaient subi. Ça s'était passé peu de temps après que le soleil ne soit levé, Ron était soudain tombé de son lit, provocant un bruit sourd. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui les avait réveillés – Ron tombait souvent de son lit –, c'étaient les ronflements de Ron qui semblaient avoir triplé d'intensité par rapport à d'habitude et qui avaient commencé juste après sa chute et la table de nuit qui s'était échouée avec lui, renversant tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, à savoir une carafe d'eau, une bougie – heureusement éteinte – et des lourds bouquins qu'Hermione lui avait donnés et qu'il n'avait pas lus.

Les deux garçons s'étaient levés en sursaut, Harry tout particulièrement à cause des réflexes qu'il avait acquis durant la Guerre, tandis que Ron avait continué à dormir comme un bienheureux. Ils n'étaient qu'eux trois dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, Seamus et Dean étant rentrés chez eux pour la période de Noël. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Vaincu ainsi que le Rebelle-De-Poudlard avaient donc remis la table de nuit en place, réparé la carafe d'eau et fait disparaître son contenu en un nuage de vapeur. Ils avaient laissé Ron au sol, estimant que c'était sa punition pour les avoir réveillés aussi tôt, le jour du réveillon de Noël.

Les pas de quelqu'un descendant l'escalier du dortoir des filles firent relever la tête aux deux Gryffondor qui somnolaient dans leur chocolat chaud. Ils saluèrent Hermione en bâillant avant de repiquer du nez.

« Et bien les garçons, que faites vous, levés aussi tôt ?

- Et toi donc ? » répliqua Harry.

Les joues de Hermione se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rouge alors qu'elle marmonna :

« … devoirs… »

Harry et Neville haussèrent les épaules, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour faire ses devoirs que la jeune fille s'était levée de bonne heure. Ils imaginaient sans peine que c'était pour éviter un certain rouquin avec lequel elle s'était disputée quelques jours plus tôt. À coup sûr qu'elle allait se rendre directement dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et filer ensuite à la bibliothèque puisque c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment bien.

« Ces chocolats chauds… d'où viennent-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement des elfes de maison, tenta Neville.

- Quoi ?! Mais n'en bois pas alors ! Je vous rappelle que vous faites partie de la S.A.L.E., vous ne devriez pas encourager l'exploitation des elfes !

- On ne boit qu'un chocolat chaud 'Mione… chuchota Harry.

- Mais bien sûr ! »'

Énervée, Hermione quitta la salle commune en faisant claquer le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui, indignée, lui demanda de venir s'excuser tout de suite de son comportement inadmissible.

Neville et Harry se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire, un peu gênés. Hermione continuait à prendre la S.A.L.E. beaucoup trop au sérieux et elle avait même annoncé à ses amis que ses études post-Poudlard se porteraient sur la législation des créatures magiques au sein de la communauté sorcière. Elle était bien déterminée à libérer les elfes du joug des humains.

Ron les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en bâillant à qui mieux mieux. Ils burent ensemble leur chocolat chaud pour se préparer à la journée qui allait sûrement être bien remplie avant de se décider à partir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

**o0O0o**

Du côté des Serpentard, les discussions allaient bon train. Ils étaient bien décidés à attraper le Père Noël pour redorer leur blason et les diverses tactiques qu'ils planifiaient correspondaient assurément à leurs caractères.

Leurs dortoirs étaient sûrement les plus peuplés en cette période de Noël. Bon nombre d'élève appartenant à Serpentard avait des parents mangemorts. Et comme la plupart se trouvaient être à Azkaban, les adolescents restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Chez les Septième année – tous les mêmes que l'année d'avant, puisqu'à cause de la Guerre, ils n'avaient pu étudier correctement – on pouvait trouver du côté des garçons Draco Malfoy, un bel arrogant, Blaise Zabini, un grand black, Théodore Nott, un éternel solitaire et Gregory Goyle, devant sa vie à Ron et Hermione depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvé du feudeymon en l'installant sur leur balai. Du côté des filles, il y avait Pansy Parkinson, préfète, Millicent Bulstrode, jeune fille à la carrure d'homme et Daphné Greengrass, sœur aînée d'Astoria Greengrass.

Les Serpentard préparaient donc leur plan, en compagnie des autres années qui étaient plus discrets dans leurs idées.

**o0O0o**

Début du jeu : 9h

Presque tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, en train de petit-déjeuner. Les tables étaient recouvertes de quantité impressionnante de nourriture préparée par les elfes de maison et tout le monde se régalait avec un plaisir non feint. Pendant quelques instants, ils oubliaient le jeu et profitaient tout simplement du repas.

Harry était entre Ron et Hermione et l'atmosphère était glaciale. Il commençait à en avoir assez de leurs querelles d'amoureux, cassant un jour, s'embrassant celui d'après. Certes, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble mais en attendant, c'était toujours Harry qui faisait les frais de leurs sales manies. Et il avait autre chose à penser. Il était dos au mur et avait ainsi un aperçu complet de la Grande Salle. Depuis la Guerre, il ne supportait plus qu'on puisse le regarder de derrière et préférait être capable de prévoir en cas de pépin.

Il croisa le regard de Luna qui lui fit un grand geste de la main pour le saluer. Une cicatrice barrait sa joue depuis ce fameux jour de mai mais elle l'arborait fièrement, n'utilisant point de sortilège de Glamour pour la cacher. Elle était jolie, Luna.

Mais Harry ne la considérait que comme une très grande amie, son attention étant portée sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais à ses deux meilleurs amis toujours en train de se faire la tête en s'ignorant ostensiblement. Hermione discutait avec Ginny à propos d'un sortilège particulièrement complexe que cette dernière n'arrivait pas à exécuter. Harry et elle étaient sortis ensemble lors de sa sixième année mais s'étaient finalement séparés. Cette année-là, Ginny redoublait d'effort et d'ingéniosité pour essayer de le ramener vers elle mais il n'était plus intéressé. C'était comme pour Cho, une amourette d'adolescent. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.

À la fin de son petit-déjeuner, il ne resta pas plus longtemps à table, préférant s'éloigner le plus possible des ondes maléfiques qui s'échappaient de ses meilleurs amis. Une fois sorti de la Grande Salle, il se demanda où il pourrait aller puis opta finalement pour retourner dans sa salle commune. Une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il prononça le mot de passe :

« Sornettes. »

La Grosse Dame lui fit un signe de tête et le laissa passer. Harry entra dans la pièce des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Septième année. En poussant la porte, il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Deux cadeaux étaient déposés sur son lit ainsi que sur ceux de Ron et Neville. Le Père Noël était passé mais personne n'avait prévu qu'il donnerait ses présents aussi tôt. Ça pouvait être un Gryffondor comme n'importe qui d'autre. Tout le monde n'était pas arrivé en même temps à la Grande Salle et plusieurs, comme Harry, l'avait quittée avant les autres.

Le brun à lunette se trifouilla l'esprit pour deviner qui pouvait être le Père Noël bien qu'il s'en fichât d'avoir quelqu'un à ses ordres. L'énigme était compliquée mais Harry en avait résolu de plus dures que ça. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses exploits au cours de ses différentes années à Poudlard. La pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, Sirius, les horcuxes…

Harry secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas repenser à tout cela, il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda les deux cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés. Ce n'étaient pas les cadeaux "officiels" puisqu'ils arriveraient pendant la nuit mais c'étaient des petites fantaisies offertes par les professeurs. Cependant, on ne pouvait les ouvrir que le soir, pendant le festin, après que l'on ait annoncé qui était le Père Noël ou alors qui l'avait découvert.

Se dirigeant vers sa valise, le brun l'ouvrit pour en sortir la célèbre carte des Maraudeurs. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et prononça la formule magique pour qu'elle se dévoile :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Lentement, l'encre commença à apparaître avec des petits points correspondant aux personnes présentes dans le château, leur nom apparaissant au dessus d'eux. Ils étaient principalement concentrés dans la Grande Salle mais d'autres couraient les couloirs. Rusard faisait les cent pas près des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et sa chatte, Miss Teigne, arpentait les cachots. Un prénom attira son attention. Il l'effleura doucement du bout des doigts. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

L'étiquette se situait au sixième étage. Pris d'une subite envie, Harry se leva, carte à la main et quitta le dortoir. Il croisa Ginny qui lui envoya un sourire charmeur, installée dans un fauteuil, Pattenrond sur les genoux. Elle avait quitté leur table commune avant Harry, espérant sûrement qu'il la suivrait. Le Gryffondor l'ignora et sortit vivement de la salle. Il passa devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet qui tentait d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. La Salle sur Demande se trouvait juste en face.

Harry n'était toujours pas retournée à l'intérieur depuis l'épisode du feudeymon et craignait qu'elle n'ait définitivement disparu, engloutie par les flammes maléfiques ou alors qu'elle continuait à brûler indéfiniment. Il n'avait pas le courage d'essayer de la rouvrir pour voir ce qu'elle était devenue.

Il descendit les escaliers, évitant soigneusement une fausse marche et se retrouva au sixième étage. Un rapide coup d'œil à la carte lui apprit que la personne qu'il recherchait était toujours au même endroit. Il déglutit alors qu'il s'approchait lentement. Soudain, tout son courage avait disparu, remplacé par une crainte tout à fait compréhensible. Dévoiler son amour à quelqu'un n'est pas l'acte le plus facile qui existe. C'est peut-être même le plus dur.

Draco Malfoy apparut tout à coup devant lui. Celui-ci, tout d'abord surpris, lui jeta un regard hargneux auquel Harry répondit.

« Alors… Potty, on se promène sans ses chiens-chiens. Ah j'oubliais ! Ils te laissent de côté maintenant. »

Harry serra les points. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait commencé à être attiré par ce blond arrogant. Il ne savait même plus comment ça avait débuté. Mais les faits étaient là, il était sous le charme de son pire ennemi. Le problème, c'était que six ans de grande hostilité et de coups bas ne disparaissaient pas en un claquement de doigt. Et même si leur rivalité était enfantine et plus vraiment réelle, ils se crachaient quand même dessus. Harry était coupé en deux. D'un côté, son amour naissant pour le blond qui – il faut bien l'avouer – était remarquablement bien foutu et de l'autre côté, leur rivalité à laquelle Harry tenait encore beaucoup. C'était une des marques de son enfance, un temps où il était plus innocent, sans sang sur les mains.

« Et toi donc, Malfoy ! Pourquoi ta bande n'est-elle pas avec toi, aux petits soins ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils ne te fréquentent plus depuis que ton père est à Azkaban. »

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il ne voulait pas dire ça, c'était vraiment méchant et mesquin. Surtout que c'était un sujet délicat. Parce que certes, Harry avait plaidé en faveur de Draco pendant son procès qui s'était déroulé durant les vacances, mais il n'avait strictement rien fait pour le père de celui-ci, se disant qu'il méritait suffisamment son sort pour tous les crimes qu'il avait faits. Lucius Malfoy serait cependant libéré au bout d'un an de prison.

« Répète un peu Potter… »

Sa voix grave avait des sonorités dangereuses et Harry déglutit, ne sachant que dire. Il recula d'un pas alors que le Serpentard se jetait sur lui pour le frapper. Harry répliqua et s'ensuivit une bagarre plus ou moins violente. Ils roulaient au sol, se griffant et se tapant. À un moment, la tête de Harry cogna contre le mur de pierre. Sonné, il se releva et repartit à l'attaque, poussant Draco à son tour.

Puis soudain, des branches les attrapèrent et les rapprochèrent petit à petit. Ils regardèrent vers le plafond, horrifiés. Au fur et à mesure de leur bagarre, ils s'étaient déplacés dans le couloir et s'étaient finalement retrouvés sous un gui enchanté. Et comme ils n'avaient pas sorti leurs baguettes, rangées dans leurs poches, ils ne pourraient se débarrasser des branches qu'après un baiser. Et bien sûr, le gui s'assurait qu'il soit au bon endroit…

Les branches les liaient un peu plus entre eux, et Harry voyait avec une certaine appréhension et excitation le visage de Draco se rapprocher du sien. Ses lèvres roses et légèrement gercées l'appelaient. Il déglutit.

« Potter, dès que ce truc nous lâche, je te tue ! »

Malfoy, lui, n'avait assurément pas envie d'embrasser le héros, ses yeux débordant de haine et son visage exprimant parfaitement le dégoût à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Harry en ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. Il avait espéré, quelque part au fond de lui, que Draco soit également attiré par lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Ça faisait mal. Pour le coup, Harry ne voulait pas l'embrasser comme ça, dans de telles conditions. Il voulait un véritable baiser. Avec de l'amour.

Les branches du gui poussèrent leurs têtes pour qu'elles se rapprochent l'une de l'autre. Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un frisson parcourut les feuilles qui arrêtèrent de les pousser et revinrent dans leur position initiale, comme si le gui n'était qu'un simple gui, jusqu'à ce que deux autres personnes viennent se placer sous lui.

Harry rejeta violemment Draco qui tomba par terre et partit en courant dans les couloirs. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et une chape de plomb dans l'estomac. Il n'avait pas voulu que leur premier baiser se passe ainsi. Mais une toute petite voix, dans sa tête, était au summum de l'excitation. Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy.

**o0O0o**

En plein jeu : 10h

Il avait embrassé Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy était choqué, et n'avait pas bougé depuis que Potter l'avait fait tomber. Son cœur battait curieusement vite et il n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Tout son esprit était concentré sur le micro-baiser qui avait eu lieu. Il en rougissait, lui, Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy !

Les lèvres de Harry étaient mille fois plus douces qu'il ne le pensait. Ça lui avait donné envie d'approfondir le baiser, de bécoter ses lèvres et de… de les bouffer.

Ses joues flamboyèrent alors que cette pensée envahissait tout son être, une étrange chaleur s'installant dans son ventre. Il n'avait quand même pas… envisagé de faire un long baiser langoureux au Tueur-De-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, si ? Draco rougit encore plus. Harry Potter lui paraissait tellement attirant tout à coup. Avait-il été victime d'un sort ? Ça semblait tellement absurde qu'il enraya tout de suite cette supposition.

Il se rappela du visage de Harry peu avant leur baiser, juste après qu'il ait dit qu'il le tuerait. Ses yeux verts s'étaient voilés et on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Draco l'avait trouvé diablement beau et avait eu une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était censé le détester, non ? Alors pourquoi donc un dragon grondait dans son ventre et qu'il rougissait en pensant à Potter ?

Finalement, il se releva et s'épousseta. Il sortit sa baguette et fit brûler le pauvre petit gui. Puis il écrasa ses cendres et partit d'un pas sûr alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

**o0O0o**

En plein jeu : 11h

Luna Lovegood était dans les nuages, comme à son habitude, ne se rendant compte de rien autour d'elle. Sa baguette était coincée derrière son oreille qui arborait une boucle en forme de lutin – pour leur montrer qu'elle ne leur ferait aucun mal, selon elle – et au lieu de son collier fait avec des capsules de bièraubeurre, elle portait un cadeau que son petit ami lui avait offert quelques jours après Halloween.

À la surprise de tout le monde, elle avait commencé à sortir avec Blaise Zabini mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi surprenant si le Serpentard n'avait pas été aussi sérieux. Il semblait avoir eu le coup de foudre en septembre et pendant deux mois, il lui avait ardemment fait la cour avant que la jeune fille ne se mette à croire que peut-être était-il vraiment sincère et qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle avait finalement accepté de sortir avec lui, à la plus grande joie du Black.

Mais leur relation n'avançait pas beaucoup, ou plutôt, très lentement. Blaise n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de patient et avait besoin de son sexe hebdomadaire. Mais il fallait croire qu'il était vraiment sérieux à propos de Luna puisqu'il n'avait plus touché à aucune autre fille et la couvrait de cadeaux.

Luna était plutôt heureuse, même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce beau garçon s'était intéressé à elle. C'était sa première relation amoureuse. À un moment, elle avait cru être amoureuse de Harry, car c'était le premier garçon qui avait été gentil avec elle, mais elle se rendait maintenant compte que ce n'était qu'une admiration sans borne, et une envie de ne plus être seule. Elle avait voulu quelqu'un qui la regarderait en la voyant vraiment. Et contre toute attente, c'était Blaise qui avait fait cela.

Quand ils s'embrassaient, au détour des couloirs, elle avait toujours un peu peur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude. En plus, elle craignait mal faire. Mais leurs baisers étaient toujours doux et amoureux, Blaise n'allait jamais très loin, attendant qu'elle soit prête. Ça lui faisait plaisir.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient prévu de passer du temps ensemble et Luna se demandait ce que Blaise allait encore lui montrer, étant toujours inventif lorsqu'ils avaient rendez-vous. Elle se rendait à leur point de rencontre qui était devant la salle de métamorphose.

En tournant au coin d'un couloir, elle vit Ron et Hermione en train de discuter violemment. Ils étaient mignons, pensa-t-elle. Elle les aimait beaucoup, c'étaient ses amis et même si Ron lui tenait parfois des propos méchants, ils étaient gentils avec elle.

La première fois qu'elle les avait vus côte à côte, elle avait tout de suite su qu'ils termineraient ensemble. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et leurs disputes étaient le moyen de continuer à faire vivre leur couple, en lui donnant un piquant tout particulier.

« Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention où je mets les pieds. » leur lança-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Les deux tourtereaux arrêtèrent de s'engueuler pour regarder Luna sans comprendre. Elle leur sourit et continua son chemin. Puis il y eut un cri de surprise de la part des amoureux quand les branches d'un gui s'enroulèrent autour d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, oubliant leur dispute et leur courte séparation.

Luna, de nouveau partie dans les méandres de son esprit, n'aperçut pas le beau blond au regard perdu et tourmenté qui traversait le couloir en grandes enjambées. Quand il la remarqua, il se stoppa, l'examina, secoua la tête et partit en direction des cachots.

La fille de Serdaigle arriva finalement devant la salle de métamorphose où l'attendait Blaise. Il lui fit un grand sourire rempli de belles dents blanches et s'avança vers elle alors que Luna lui répondait timidement. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son ventre se serrait et ses joues rougissaient. Elle était persuadée qu'un Rantogu la manipulait et que c'était à cause de cette créature, dont son père avait fait un formidable article l'autre jour, qu'elle avait toutes ces sensations pour le moins étranges.

« Coucou jolie Luna. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui la fit rougir et lui dit :

« Tu viens, je vais te montrer un truc que j'ai découvert l'autre jour. Je suis certain que tu vas adorer. »

Luna hocha la tête alors que Blaise prenait son bras. Tout en marchant, le Serpentard lui dit :

« Tu sais, on a préparé un piège pour le Père Noël, alors si c'est toi, fais très attention. Tu me le promets ?

- Ce n'est pas moi.

- Oh, très bien alors ! »

Il lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur sortie en amoureux.

**o0O0o**

En plein jeu : 14h

Il ne restait plus que cinq heures pour découvrir qui était le Père Noël et pour le moment, il se cachait bien et avait déjà donné les cadeaux aux Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Pas un n'avait idée de qui ça pourrait être. Les élèves spéculaient entre eux, s'interrogeant et élaborant des stratégies. Celle des Serpentard avait fait le tour de tout Poudlard depuis qu'une certaine personne, qui n'était autre que Luna Lovegood, avait raconté à ses compagnons de chambrée pendant le repas ce que lui avait dit son petit ami. Immédiatement, la nouvelle était passée de bouche à oreille et il était maintenant évident que le Père Noël était au courant lui aussi et qu'il ferait très attention quand il se rendrait dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

Harry était dans sa salle commune, en train de lire un livre traitant des sortilèges de magie noire. Ce n'est pas qu'il était intéressé pour en faire mais depuis que la Guerre était finie, il faisait beaucoup de recherches, cultivant le secret espoir d'inventer des sortilèges de magie blanche qui les contreraient. Il ne souhaitait plus être auror, c'était une voie qu'on avait tracée pour lui et il avait décidé d'arrêter de faire ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Il voulait juste faire ce qui lui plaisait et être le plus loin possible des combats. Il avait déjà trop donné.

Après avoir obtenu ses ASPICs, il comptait faire des études de défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que de sortilège pour avoir ensuite un débouché sur un poste dans un secteur particulier du ministère de la magie qui est celui de la recherche, vérification des codes éthiques et prévention de la magie. Harry n'avait fait part de sa décision à personne pour l'instant car il n'était pas sûr à 100% de son choix bien qu'il envisageât sérieusement cette voie.

Hermione était à ses côtés et griffonnait furieusement sur un parchemin, travaillant même la veille de Noël. La Guerre lui avait fait prendre conscience que les études ne faisaient pas tout mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de travailler comme une folle. Comme quoi, elle aurait mieux fait d'aller à Serdaigle ou encore à Poufsouffle pour son entêtement pour le travail. Mais il était indéniable qu'elle avait un fort courage.

« Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que c'est Lucia Poufsouffle ou Icare Bird qui a instauré la loi sur les créatures magiques de poids supérieur à un sorcier ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas marqué dans ton livre d'histoire de la magie ?

- Et bien… j'ai déjà cherché mais je n'ai rien trouvé. »

Elle réfléchit un instant et sa concentration était telle que Harry n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce. Puis elle se leva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, déclara-t-elle.

- D'accord… à tout à l'heure. »

À peine Harry eut-il commencé sa phrase, que Hermione quittait la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Son attention revint sur son livre mais il passait son temps à relire le même paragraphe sans même le comprendre. Il avait définitivement l'esprit ailleurs et était incapable de se concentrer. Il alla poser le gros livre sur sa table de chevet dans son dortoir et enfila sa cape en laine. Son écharpe rouge et or couvrait son cou et cachait sa bouche. Il était bien emmitouflé. Peut-être qu'une petite sortie à l'extérieur lui sortirait Draco de la tête.

« Mais où est parti Ron ? »

**o0O0o**

Ron était près de la salle commune des Serdaigle, une jeune fille de cette maison le retenant avec des gloussements ridicules, des cils papillonnant et des sourires aguicheurs. Elle était persuadée que le rouquin était attiré par elle et qu'il laisserait tomber Miss Je-sais-tout pour un seul de ses baisers. Mais elle s'y prenait avec intelligence et ingéniosité. Elle lui parlait. Longtemps, longuement. Pour que chacun de ses mots entrent dans son esprit et qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il méritait mieux, que Granger ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait.

Chacune de ses paroles s'incrustaient dans la peau du héros de la Bataille de Poudlard comme un venin lent mais encore plus meurtrier. Depuis qu'ils avaient gagné la Guerre, Ron avait énormément gagné en popularité et même s'il en avait été plutôt content et fier au début, il en avait maintenant assez et comprenait enfin les sentiments de Harry. C'était horriblement agaçant que tout le monde le connaisse avant que lui-même ne sache qui était la personne qui lui parlait. Il n'avait pas encore eu à subir les journalistes assoiffés d'information puisque personne ne pouvait entrer à Poudlard comme ça mais il avait déjà eu un aperçu pendant l'été. Ron avait un peu peur pour ce qu'il allait devenir après Poudlard. Deviendrait-il comme Lockhart, imbu de lui-même et ventant ses exploits et mérites ?

La Serdaigle croyait que le Gryffondor l'écoutait, mais ses paroles glissaient sur Ron comme sur du beurre. Le rouquin se demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin s'enfuir, il avait mille et une autres choses à faire qu'à l'écouter déblatérer des idioties.

Il fut finalement sauvé par Pansy Parkinson qui passait par là et qui commença à se moquer d'eux. Il y a quelques temps, Ron lui aurait répondu du tac au tac mais il avait un peu mûri et même si des fois, il se lâchait dès qu'un membre de Serpentard passait par là, il était pour l'instant plutôt reconnaissant envers la jeune fille qui lui permettait d'échapper à la fillette de Cinquième année.

Feignant d'être outré, Ron s'éloigna à grands pas, sans accorder un regard de plus aux deux jeunes filles qui avaient commencé à se crier dessus. Quand il eut descendu deux étages, il imagina sans peine le crêpage de chignon qui devait avoir lieu. Il se mit à rire lorsqu'il croisa Hermione marchant à toute vitesse. Il l'interpella et elle se retourna avec un sourire surpris.

« Où vas-tu ?

- À la bibliothèque. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Si tu veux. »

Depuis qu'il sortait avec la jeune fille, Ron n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque que depuis septembre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais si ça faisait plaisir à Hermione, alors il pouvait bien y passer plusieurs jours entiers. Il regrettait juste qu'elle continue à faire passer les cours et le travail avant lui.

**o0O0o**

En plein jeu : 15h

Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait ça mais c'était diablement bon. C'était arrivé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Quand il l'avait vu, avec son écharpe qui cachait le bout de son nez et ses lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient l'aspect d'un gamin, il n'avait pu résister, le trouvant tout simplement adorable et à craquer. Alors il l'avait soudain attrapé par la taille, avait repoussé le tissu épais pour atteindre sa bouche et faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'ils avaient eu ce court baiser sous le gui.

Draco embrassait magnifiquement bien. Il savait jouer avec son partenaire sans lui donner l'impression qu'il le dominait. Et même si ça avait été le cas, Harry se serait volontiers laissé faire. La langue de Draco titillait la sienne faisant surgir une agréable chaleur dans son bas-ventre que tous les garçons connaissent bien. Le souffle saccadé du blond le faisait rougir et lui donnait envie de le voir encore plus irrégulier dans une autre situation un peu plus érotique. Ces pensées accentuaient le désir de Harry qui répondait avec force au baiser. Ils se mangeaient les lèvres, dans des bruits gênants mais qui augmentaient encore plus leur envie. Draco emmenait Harry au septième ciel avec une virtuosité sans nom et rien ne l'y aurait fait descendre.

Les mains de Draco étaient fermement accrochées à la taille de Harry et le pressait contre lui. Celles de Harry étaient plongées dans les cheveux doux du blond où venaient se nicher des flocons de neige et l'empêchaient d'arrêter leur baiser trop abruptement.

Finalement, lorsque leurs souffles se firent trop saccadés et qu'ils eurent du mal à respirer, ils se séparèrent, pantelant. Draco reprit ses esprits et commença à rougir de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il retira ses mains des hanches de Harry et comptait s'éloigner mais le brun l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler. »

Ces mots frappèrent dans l'esprit de Draco. Se défiler ? Il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Mais à propos de quoi ? De ses sentiments ? Mais il n'en éprouvait aucun envers Potter, non ? Non…? Le Serpentard repensa à tous ces moments, où il avait croisé le héros dans les couloirs et qu'il avait eu une sorte de dragon dans le ventre ou lorsqu'il le cherchait des yeux. Mais c'était parce qu'il voulait lui faire sa fête… Ils étaient ennemis après tout. C'était normal qu'il pense à Potter tout le temps. Mais… est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? N'y avait-il pas plutôt une autre raison, qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer car il n'était pas courageux et que ça sonnait faux. Après tout, que ferait le héros national avec un ex-mangemort ? C'était tellement étrange…

« Malf… Non, Draco. »

Le blond sortit de ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas eues le temps de trier. Il n'était pas prêt à ce qu'allait dire Harry. Que devait-il faire ? Que devrait-il répondre ?

« Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Contre toute attente, la réponse de Draco fusa, nette et précise. Il ne savait même pas lui-même pourquoi il répondait ça. Il avait pourtant besoin de temps pour réfléchir, tout mettre en ordre, penser aux conséquences. Mais… il ne lui était resté qu'une seule pensée en tête, tout autre ayant disparu, dont celle de fermer la bouche :

« Oui. »

Puis il laissa tomber tout ce qui faisait de lui Draco Malfoy, un fier Serpentard arrogant, dédaigneux et au-dessus des autres, et embrassa à nouveau Harry Potter.

**o0O0o**

En plein jeu : 17h

Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant que « La Chasse au Père Noël » ne soit finie. Et l'élève n'avait pas encore été démasqué. Maintenant, en plus des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle, Serdaigle avait aussi reçu ses cadeaux. Ne restait maintenant plus que Serpentard et tout le monde se demandait comment cela allait se finir et si le Père Noël allait tomber ou non dans le piège des Serpentard.

Dans la salle commune sous le lac, il y avait toujours deux élèves de Sixième ou Septième année qui étaient désignés pour surveiller les entrées et sorties, bien que les autres membres de la célèbre maison n'hésitassent pas à venir les aider. À ce moment-là, c'était Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass qui devaient surveiller la salle commune. Inutile de dire que l'ambiance était glaciale entre eux à l'instar du lac gelé qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers des fenêtres qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir – personne ne voulait mourir noyé !

Le garçon était plongé dans un livre sur l'arithmancie et semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Il aurait bien voulu faire comme Blaise et sortir avec sa petite amie. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il en ait une… Quant à Daphnée, elle jouait toute seule aux échecs sorciers, ayant jeté un sort au plateau pour que celui-ci donne les indications aux pièces noires – ses adversaires. Elle était une grande joueuse et avait donc lancé un sort assez puissant pour avoir un ennemi à son niveau mais elle avait mal évalué le degré de force ce qui faisait que pour le moment, Daphnée n'avait gagné aucune partie. Elle avait tenté de tricher, mais c'était impossible puisque le plateau se mettait aussitôt à siffler.

Le mur d'entrée laissa entrer Pansy Parkinson, en rage, et Millicent Bulstrode. La première s'installa d'office devant la cheminée, faisant sursauter deux Troisième année en train de jouer aux Bavboules. La deuxième s'assit face à Daphnée et lui proposa d'être son adversaire, ce que la jeune fille accueillit avec plaisir, faisant disparaître le sortilège maintenant le plateau.

Pansy ruminait dans son coin, une curieuse griffure sur le visage et les cheveux décoiffés. Lorsqu'il y eut soudain un bruit d'explosion, elle fut la première à tourner la tête vers la source du bruit, à savoir, la porte du couloir des dortoirs. Ce fut également elle la première à se lever et à courir jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était bien déterminée à découvrir qui était le Père Noël en premier. Quand elle vit qui était la personne qui avait reçu de multiples sortilèges comme le stupefix, celui du bloque-jambes, de mutisme et de jambencoton – les Serpentard étaient déterminés à empêcher le Père Noël de s'échapper – Pansy écarquilla les yeux.

« Harper ? C'est toi le Père Noël ? demanda-t-elle après avoir levé les différents maléfices.

- Mais non ! J'ai trébuché près de la porte, je suis tombé dessus et ça l'a ouverte ! »

L'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard se releva, furieux d'être tombé stupidement. Il était censé avoir gagné en équilibre en grandissant mais non ! il fallait absolument qu'il se montre en spectacle à tout le monde.

« Fais plus attention, sinon tu vas ruiner tous nos efforts, le morigéna-t-elle. Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas déclenché les autres protections. »

Sans rien dire de plus, elle retourna à sa place, près du feu. Sa lumière réconfortante était bien la seule chose qui donnait de la vie à cette salle commune baignant dans une lueur verte venant aussi bien des lanternes accrochées au mur, qu'au lac froid d'hiver.

**o0O0o**

La fin du jeu approche : 18h

Ron s'affala sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor, tirant vers lui des viennoiseries qu'il était allé chercher aux cuisines, un peu plus tôt. Il proposa le plateau à Harry qui en prit une et qu'il mangea avec délice. Certes, le dîner était dans une heure, mais ils pouvaient bien se faire une petite gâterie, non ?

Les deux garçons discutèrent tout en mangeant – enfin, s'empiffrant pour Ron – sur les cadeaux qu'ils allaient recevoir le lendemain et les activités qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée. Les professeurs avaient transformé la neige présente sur le terrain de Quidditch en un gigantesque parcours glacé avec différentes cachettes. Ils avaient prévu une grande bataille de boules de neige avec tous les élèves souhaitant participer. Bien entendu, Harry et Ron s'étaient aussitôt inscrits, comptant mettre la pâtée aux autres maisons. En plus, le gagnant recevait un bon qui annulerait une retenue, soit future, soit déjà programmée. Et ça, c'était vraiment quelque chose de super pour les élèves comme Harry et Ron, qui se promenaient dans les couloirs la nuit et se battaient avec les élèves d'autres maisons.

Hermione n'avait pas voulu participer, prétextant des devoirs à faire alors qu'il était évident qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas finir trempée par la neige. Elle n'avait pas été cohérente non plus dans ses propos puisqu'elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait les encourager depuis les tribunes du stade. Mais comme ils étaient ses amis, ils n'avaient rien dit et s'étaient contentés d'un sourire.

« En fait, on n'a toujours pas débusqué le Père Noël ? demanda Harry.

- Non. Il semble introuvable, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

- Je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'on saura qui c'est, on pensera tous "mais bien sûr ! Ça ne pouvait être que lui".

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'on sera étonné car ça sera quelqu'un à qui on ne pensait pas du tout.

- On verra ça tout à l'heure, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais. »

Ron attrapa un éclair au café et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, le dévorant d'un coup. Hermione l'aurait grondé pour son manque de manière si elle avait été là.

« D'ailleurs, où est 'Mione ?

- Je l'ai abandonnée à la bibliothèque quand elle s'est mise à chercher la manière dont les gobelins s'accouplaient. »

La grimace de Harry à cette idée fit mourir de rire Ron. Le brun se joignit à lui, et c'est ainsi que Neville les trouva, se tenant le ventre et les larmes aux yeux. Comme quoi, quand deux amis se mettent à rire ensemble – même pour une broutille –, rien ne peut les arrêter.

Harry aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec Ron malgré leurs fréquentes disputes, c'était son frère de cœur et il l'adorait pour ses bons comme pour ses mauvais côtés. Mais le brun se demandait comment son meilleur ami allait réagir quand il lui apprendrait qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Draco Malfoy, que Ron détestait tout particulièrement – peut-être parce que leurs pères respectifs s'exécraient. Il avait peur de son rejet parce que Ron était quand même peu ouvert d'esprit, contrairement à Hermione.

Accepterait-il que Harry puisse sortir avec Draco, un homme, et être probablement heureux avec lui. En tout cas, il l'était pour l'instant. Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments lui étaient enfin retournés même si le Serpentard ne lui avait encore dit à aucun moment "je t'aime". Ça, c'étaient des mots qui viendraient plus tard. Ils s'étaient embrassés et Harry avait adoré ça. Ce n'était pas comme avec Cho ou Ginny. Ça avait été des baisers plus adultes, plus ardents et plus piquants.

Harry n'était pas encore prêt à dévoiler sa relation avec Draco, après tout, elle venait tout juste de commencer. De plus, il avait l'impression ainsi que jamais personne ne pourrait les atteindre – surtout pas les journalistes – et intervenir entre eux. Leur amour serait leur petit jardin secret.

**o0O0o**

Fin du jeu : 19h

La Grande Salle était en effervescence. Le Père Noël n'avait pas été trouvé et comble du malheur, il avait réussi à déjouer les pièges des Serpentard. Ces derniers, avant de partir festoyer, avaient désamorcé les différents sortilèges et guet-apens qu'ils avaient installés le matin même. Quelle avait été leur surprise quand, en entrant dans les dortoirs des différentes années, ils avaient découvert deux cadeaux sur chaque lit appartenant aux Serpentard restés à Poudlard. Rageurs et furieux, ils s'étaient rendus dans la Grande Salle en fusillant du regard les autres maisons, leurs cadeaux dans les bras.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent présents et assis, McGonagall se leva de son siège et réclama le silence. Après l'habituel discours pour leur souhaiter de bonnes fêtes, elle déclara :

« Cette année, après une Guerre qui fut éprouvante pour nous tous, nous avons réinstauré "La Chasse au Père Noël", jeu initialement créé par Albus Dumbledore en 1987 alors qu'une tempête de neige empêchait quiconque de poser le pied à l'extérieur. Severus Snape, qui, je le rappelle, était un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'avait pas voulu le continuer l'année dernière pour des raisons qui, je pense, sont plus qu'évidentes.

« Aujourd'hui a donc été la dixième fois qu'un élève a joué le rôle du Père Noël, offrant des cadeaux à toutes les personnes présentes. En ce 24 décembre, vous avez tenté de découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette grande figure emblématique. Cependant, le Père Noël de cette année a réussi à déjouer vos tours et a accompli sa mission. Personne ne l'ayant découvert, je vais donc divulguer son prénom. »

Tous les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant le moment où la vieille femme qui arborait un sourire étincelant dévoilerait celui qui avait été insaisissable aujourd'hui – bien qu'il n'y ait eu que les Serpentard pour se plonger complètement dans sa capture.

D'un geste de sa baguette magique le professeur de sortilège, Mr Flitwick, fit s'éteindre les bougies. On ne voyait plus que par les décorations des sapins qui luisaient dans le noir et par le plafond qui montrait un ciel étoilé plutôt lumineux. Les élèves regardèrent autour d'eux, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'on éteignait les lumières pour la révélation du Père Noël. McGonagall avait voulu innover à coup sûr !

Puis les bougies de la table des Gryffondor s'illuminèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers celle-ci. Celles de la table des professeurs firent de même. Amusée par le comportement de ses élèves, le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et toute l'attention des élèves revint vers elle.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, le Père Noël se trouve être parmi les Gryffondor cette année ! Et l'élève le représentant est… »

Il y eut un flottement, Mrs McGonagall appréciant le silence qui occupait toute la salle. Elle seule détenait le prénom et ça allait à coup sûr être une grande surprise. Finalement, elle déclara haut et fort :

« Ronald Weasley ! »

Chacun réagit au quart de tour, au risque de se craquer le cou, regardant avec stupéfaction le rouquin qui s'était levé et saluait toute la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Même Hermione ressemblait à un poisson rouge.

« Maintenant que vous savez que le Père Noël n'était autre que Ronald Weasley, Gryffondor gagne cent cinquante points pour avoir brillamment distribué les cadeaux – que vous pouvez maintenant ouvrir – avec un courage exemplaire. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon Noël et bon appétit ! »

Elle se rassit alors que les plats disposés sur les tables se remplissaient comme par magie, pardon, se remplissaient magiquement. Il y eut un léger temps avant que les élèves ne commencent à se servir, toujours sous le coup de la révélation. Après tout… personne n'avait soupçonné Ron, leurs choix se dirigeant plutôt sur d'autres élèves qui leurs semblaient plus probables.

Tout en mangeant, certains ouvrirent leurs cadeaux, récupérant différents jeux sorciers et des sucreries provenant de chez Honeydukes. À la table des Gryffondor, on regardait Ron sans savoir quoi penser. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne se rendre compte de rien ? Même ses meilleurs amis ne l'avaient pas découvert. Le rouquin affichait un sourire bienheureux sur son visage et dévorait à pleine dent une cuisse de poulet. Hermione ne pensait même pas à le prier de se comporter correctement.

« Mais… comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle finalement, posant enfin la question qu'elle avait en tête depuis qu'on avait dévoilé son prénom.

- Pou' dé'ouer le piè'e des Che'pentard ? fit le rouquin, la bouge pleine.

- Oui, mais aussi pour les autres maisons. Et avale avant de parler ! »

Ron déglutit et se servit un verre de citrouille qu'il but cul sec. Puis il se tourna vers sa petite amie, assise à côté de lui et vers Harry qui mangeait en silence, digérant le fait qu'il ne prêtait pas assez attention à Ron, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait.

« Et bien commençons depuis le début, dit-il, fier d'expliquer ses exploits. Pour nous, ça a été assez facile. Quand j'ai été sûr que vous ne monteriez plus dans le dortoir, toi et Neville, j'ai mis les cadeaux sur les lits et comme je m'étais disputé avec toi, 'Mione, je savais que tu m'éviterais, j'ai donc attendu d'être seul dans la salle commune pour rentrer dans les dortoirs des filles. D'ailleurs, j'me doutais pas que vous étiez aussi crades que les mecs. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que nous trois, Neville et Ginny, sinon je sens que j'aurais mis trop de temps pour distribuer tous les cadeaux et je me serais fait chopper.

« Pour les Poufsouffle, c'était très simple, ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Je leur ai jeté un sortilège de confusion sans qu'ils me voient parce que j'avais emprunté ta cape d'invisibilité, Harry, et je leur ai donné leurs cadeaux.

« Pour les Serdaigle, ça a été plus dur. Le heurtoir qui garde l'entrée de leur dortoir n'a pas voulu me laisser passer, même si j'avais le sortilège passe-partout. J'ai finalement dû répondre à sa question – hyper dure, d'ailleurs – et j'ai réussi grâce à un truc que tu m'avais dit il y a deux ans, 'Mione. Je suis donc entrée chez les Serdaigle et ils n'étaient que deux dans la salle commune. Ils m'ont demandé ce que je faisais là – j'avais oublié de remettre la cape – et j'ai dit que je cherchais Luna. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle était peut-être dans son dortoir et ils ont rajouté que pour avoir répondu correctement au heurtoir, je devais être plus intelligent qu'ils ne le pensaient ! C'est méchant, non ?

« Je suis donc monté à l'étage et, comble du bonheur, il n'y avait personne dans les dortoirs. Alors j'ai distribué les présents et je suis redescendu en criant que j'avais trouvé des cadeaux dans le dortoir de Luna. Ils n'ont absolument pas pensé que j'avais menti, à croire qu'ils ne sont pas aussi intelligents qu'ils veulent le faire croire. J'avais des sueurs froides mais ils ont facilement gobé mon bobard. M'enfin c'étaient des Deuxième année alors peut-être qu'ils étaient trop éblouis par ma magnifique prestance et mon charme indéniable !

« Alors par contre, pour les Serpentard, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Après t'avoir quitté à la bibliothèque, Hermione, j'ai croisé Bulstrode qui semblait se diriger vers les cachots alors je l'ai suivie après avoir mis la cape. Elle a rencontré Parkinson en chemin, qui s'était battue avec Lorie Raven, et elles ont vachement papoté – qui aurait cru que Bulstrode était une telle pipelette ? Je mourais d'impatience mais elles ont finalement décidé d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

« Je suis donc entré avec eux et j'ai attendu un peu. Je ne savais pas du tout quels pièges ils avaient inventé ! Donc j'ai poussé Harper – vous savez, celui qui a remplacé Malfoy en tant qu'attrapeur en sixième année – vers la porte qui menait aux dortoirs. Et j'ai bien fait de faire ça parce qu'il a bien dû se prendre dix sortilèges différents en pleine face ! Je me suis faufilé alors que Parkinson engueulait Harper et j'ai attendu qu'elle referme la porte et remette les sortilèges en place pour commencer à avancer prudemment. Vu les sortilèges, je me préparais au pire. Alors devant les portes des différents dortoirs – c'est dingue, il y n'y avait que les Première et Quatrième années qui n'étaient pas présents ! – j'ai lancé un _aparecium_ pour ne pas être surpris par un truc con, et vous savez quoi, il y avait des cages devant chaque porte de dortoirs, prêtes à tomber dès qu'on passerait dessous ! Et je suis sûr qu'une fois à l'intérieur, on ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie.

« Bref, j'ai donc franchi un nouvel obstacle en déplaçant les cages pour qu'elles ne me tombent pas dessus. Ensuite j'ai utilisé l'_evanesco_ pour faire disparaître les portes et j'ai failli me prendre des flèches de magie ! Je les ai évitées de justesse grâce à mes réflexes phénoménaux ! J'ai fait très attention en posant le pied dans les dortoirs et j'ai failli me prendre un piège moldu en pleine tête – qui aurait cru qu'ils utiliseraient ça ? –, c'étaient un dompte-l'œil. Ah oui pardon, un trompe-l'œil. Derrière le trompe-l'œil, ils avaient caché une trappe un peu comme les cages. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque, je ne voyais pas le fond de la trappe. À mon avis, ils ont utilisé le même sortilège que celui pour ton sac à main, Hermione.

« J'ai donc enfin déposé les derniers cadeaux et je suis sorti en remettant tout en place au cas où les Serpentard viendraient vérifier. D'ailleurs, vous saviez que Malfoy dort avec un nounours ? J'étais mort de rire et c'est sûrement ça qui a failli me dévoiler. Bref, je me suis demandé comment j'allais sortir parce que ce n'est pas très discret une porte qui s'ouvre toute seule. J'ai lancé un sortilège de transparence sur le mur et j'ai attendu qu'ils regardent tous ailleurs pour désamorcer les sortilèges de la porte et sortir en catimini. Ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien !

« Après j'ai attendu en silence que quelqu'un daigne quitter ou entrer dans la salle. J'ai dû attendre au moins une demi-heure avant que Malfoy n'arrive soudain – il paraissait un peu ailleurs, c'était assez étrange – je me suis donc précipité pour quitter les cachots. Ah je vous jure, je n'y retourne plus ! c'est trop glauque.

« Je suis passé par les cuisines pour me remettre un peu de toutes ces émotions et c'est là que j'ai ramené les viennoiseries qu'on a mangées ensemble, hein Harry ? »

Ron s'était arrêté plusieurs fois pendant son récit, en profitant pour manger quelques bouchées de dinde, de patates et d'une soupe terriblement délicieuse. Sinon, il n'avait pas laissé le temps à ses amis de le contredire quand il partait un peu trop loin. Quand Harry avait entendu le rouquin annoncer que LE Draco Malfoy dormait avec un Teddy Bear, le héros avait senti son cœur faire un bond. Le blond lui paraissait soudain encore plus accessible avec une personnalité qui n'était pas celle de l'arrogant Serpentard qu'il connaissait. Il avait hâte de la découvrir.

Son regard dériva vers la table où son nouveau petit ami trônait fièrement et qui était sûrement en train de se moquer de Ron. Harry avait menti quand il avait jeté à la tête de Draco qu'il n'avait plus d'amis à ses côtés depuis que Lucius Malfoy était à Azkaban. Le blond s'entendait encore parfaitement bien avec Zabini, Goyle, Parkinson, Greengrass et Bulstrode. Théodore étant un solitaire affirmé qui refusait de s'allier avec n'importe quel groupe, Draco et lui n'échangeaient que des propos cordiaux sans s'intéresser à l'autre plus que ça.

Harry le dévorait des yeux quand le Serpentard l'aperçut. Il lui fit un vague sourire et un signe de la main que personne d'autre ne distingua à part Luna qui regardait Blaise, assis à côté du blond. Harry voyait déjà leurs futures disputes, leurs futures réconciliations. Il n'avait fait qu'embrasser Draco, mais il imaginait déjà ce que ça serait au lit, ce qui le faisait rougir. Mais la salle étant plutôt chaude, ses joues rouges ne se firent absolument pas remarquer.

Ils empruntaient un chemin compliqué. Deux hommes qui étaient, en plus, la personne la plus célèbre de toute la Grande-Bretagne et un ex-mangemort. Pas de doute que ça allait jaser. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'ils dévoilent à leurs amis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Harry craignait tellement leur réaction. Il ne pourrait pas bien vivre leur rejet s'ils refusaient leur relation. Ça serait dur. Mais pour le moment, ils se contenteraient de vivre leur petite histoire à deux sans que personne n'en sache rien, se découvrant mutuellement. Ils s'aimeraient en silence, se verraient aux détours des couloirs, dans des salles de classe vides. Ils se murmureraient des mots d'amour une fois la fierté – ce sentiment qui empêchait souvent de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez – mise de côté.

Et si un jour, ils se séparaient sans que personne ne fût au courant de leur relation, pas un ne se douterait qu'à un moment, Harry Potter était sorti avec Draco Malfoy.

**FIN**

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Yop là ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ? Franchement, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc un peu policier. Bon ça ne l'est pas du tout mais bon. De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon genre préféré. Et sinon… vous aviez découvert qui était le Père Noël ? Je n'ai pas laissé pas beaucoup d'indice, je voulais absolument que la surprise soit totale. Bref, j'ai écrit sans prise de tête et sans une philosophie profonde derrière. D'ailleurs, l'histoire d'amour est plutôt au second plan, non ? Je n'ai pas réussi à faire la scène du baiser comme je voulais parce que je ne sais pas les écrire alors je voudrais beaucoup avoir vos avis là-dessus, même négatifs.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je me suis relue deux fois mais c'est toujours plus compliqué de voir ses propres fautes. J'espère aussi que les endroits où j'ai bugué et que je n'ai pas cessé de réécrire ne se voient pas trop.

Pour terminer, je tiens à remercier plusieurs personnes. Tout d'abord mes parents qui ne liront jamais cette histoire ^^ Ensuite Elooli-chan et NartiiFiicE avec qui je fais des trafics de fanfic et avec qui je me fais des délires pendant les cours (et surtout pendant les TPE). Je vous aime les filles ! Et vous avez intérêt à terminer vos histoires. Enfin, ma sœur qui, je le sais déjà :p , m'a acheté un yaoi pour Noël et qui s'est mis à penser qu'elle devrait me maquiller (mon dieu, c'est la deuxième fois de toute ma vie que j'ai mis du mascara !) et avec qui je me tape des délires et des engueulades. À mon autre petite sœur qui ne fait que m'emmerder parce que deux scorpions ensemble, ça fait des dégâts, à mon lycée, sans qui je ne serais pas devenue celle que je suis maintenant. Et puis surtout, à vous, mes chers lecteurs, vous qui me lisez. Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui me mettront une review ou alors en favoris/follow et même ceux qui ne feront que lire sans se manifester, je sais que vous êtes là et je vous remercie tous bien bas.

Ah… et une petite dédicace à mon doudou qui est avec moi depuis que j'ai 1 an et sans qui je dors mal la nuit.

_Chali_

Et bien sûr :

JOYEUX NOËL ! ! !


End file.
